


Stained

by sryr



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sryr/pseuds/sryr
Summary: Julius never wanted any of this on Ludger's hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my depression comes out in interesting forms. i either write really gross things like the fic uploaded before this one or i write stuff like there where everything is just miserable.

“This can’t be the prime dimension anymore, you know that right?”

“…Neither of us can take this back and you know by now what happens when you try to just jump to a different dimension other than your own.”

“Ludger, please say something; I know you don’t want to, but this... it’s too much.”

All the words he wants to say to his brother are on the tip of his tongue, but there’s too much that’s leaving him numb. He already knows there’s blood on his hands he can’t remove. He knows the bodies behind them and the guards are on their way are because of what he did. Yet, his brother is _alive_.

Julius is alive and breathing and he can’t let go of that or him, as it’s his heartbeat alone keeping him steady.

“You can’t stop what’s been spreading for years, surely even you know that.”

Julius’ voice is soft, sympathetic and laced with a misery he doesn’t want to acknowledge as he pets his brother’s hair. It means so much to know that he’s this important to Ludger, but everything he did was a wasted effort and a burden he never should have had to bear.

If he had been just a little bit stronger, none of this would have been put on Ludger at all, but it was too late to think that now, wasn’t it?

Ludger continues his silence, but he breaks his trance long enough to realize they had to move. It wasn’t clear where or how, but they had to leave or else they’d both die here. Julius is willing to die so Ludger can get away as he was supposed in the first place. The thought is just as needless though as the resolve his brother showed in doing what he thought he had to in order to save Julius only makes his feelings even muter when it came to killing innocent bystanders.

Swallowing the lump to kill his friends to protect Julius gave him a willpower that would kill the both of them.

He knew that.

 Julius knew it too.

There was never a happy ending for either of them like this. Yet, even if it was more painful, more detrimental to whatever version of himself out there strong enough to take his brother’s life, he wanted his last moments to be with Julius more than anyone else.


End file.
